Pokémon Battle Revolution: Rise of the Ultra Beasts
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Many years ago, the Guardians of Alola fought against a powerful species of creatures known only as Ultra Beasts. As time went on, the Ultra Beasts now seek for rebellion and destruction of Alola, and this was encouraged after the Aether Incident three months ago. Now, the Ultra Beast have returned to Alola, seeking its destruction. And new heroes help the Guardians fight back.


_**Before this all starts, I just want to say that this takes place five years after Meloetta's death in the canon story, but at the same time, this is separate from our main Pokémon Battle Revolution storyline. Not only that, but Keldeo, Victini, or pretty much anyone else in the main Pokémon Battle Revolution storyline, will not be in this story. Think of this like a side story in the same universe. Also, this mainly takes place after the events of Sun and Moon. If you haven't completed Sun and Moon, or at least the story in it before the post game, turn away from this FanFiction right now, unless you're the type of person who doesn't care for spoilers. Also, it is not necessary to read the other Pokémon Battle Revolution stories to know what's going on with this storyline. Mainly, you just need to play Sun and Moon to know the characters in this story.**_

 _ **Secondly, I would really like to thank** **mana-chan** **on** **Tumblr** **for drawing the cover art for this story and allowing me to use it for the cover of this PBR storyline. She has a great ask blog, amazing art on her profile, a fun Sun and Moon UB AU, and she is a nice person in general. I recommend taking a look at her amazing yet adorable art. With all of that aside, enjoy. Virizion 2.6, OUT!**_

* * *

 _Dark, black skies._

 _Surging, powerful holes in the sky under the dark clouds._

 _Cries of fear, pain, agony, anger._

 _Long ago, the darken skies surround the four great islands below, the surging holes of power releasing powerful creatures into the islands. A great battle with the ones protecting each of the four islands. They are known as the Guardian Deities, also known as the Guardians of Alola._

A pokémon clashes with an unknown creature, and electricity surged within the clash. Both battlers were blown back. One of them clashed it's shield-like arms together to create a powerful surge of electricity. The pokémon's appearance was a small being, with an orange mohawk hair on its head, that goes down on its face to make a beak-like nose. Its body was black with white markings, its face also had markings with some yellow around its blue eyes. Its arms had yellow shields on them with beak-pointed hands. And the lower body was orange with four pointed projections.

 _This is Tapu Koko, the Guardian Deity of Melemele, and one of the four Guardians of Alola. His power is all in his shell._

Tapu Koko surrounds himself with his shell and closed it on himself, then electricity started surging around the shell and approached the unknown creature and clashed.

 _The electricity in Tapu Koko's shell is immensely powerful. The power in his shell provides enough power to paralyse anyone who gets hit, even from the slightest touch of his electrical current. And his ability to create an Electric Terrain from his appearance alone makes the electricity from Tapu Koko more powerful than expected._

 _Tapu Koko isn't the only one defending Alola. The other three are defending the region as well._

Tapu Koko was pushed back by the unknown creature and shaked off the damage received. Tapu Koko opened the shell and released the electricity inside, hitting the creature with force and caused it to fall and land on the ground. He floats down to the creature.

The unknown creature was a huge one. It was a four legged mosquito like creature with red, enormous muscles all over its body, with what seems like red liquid running inside the muscles. The eyes were small and black, with a long, pointed straw mouth under the eyes. It had bug antennas on its head, as well as a set of large bug wings on its back. Its torso had big muscles with a six pack.

 _The Guardians of Alola have been fighting these powerful creatures for weeks, and they all are really tired from fighting these things. This time, the battle has gotten more dangerous. The humans and Pokémon have evacuated away from the battle, but it didn't stop the unknown creatures from seizing them in pursuit, but the Guardian Deities have been pushing them back from taking innocent lives. It was now a dangerous blood war._

Tapu Koko powered up an Electro Ball and fired at an creature that looked like a paper craft with sharp, bladed arms. The Guardian of Melemele was then surrounded by many muscular mosquito creatures and other paper craft creature.

Tapu Koko then started to charge up electricity in his shell in order to keep them at bay, until one of the muscular creatures was knocked down by a powerful force. Tapu Koko noticed and looked around to see the other surrounding unknown creatures get knocked down on the ground.

"Looks like you need some help, buddy." Tapu Koko turned around to see another pokémon. This pokémon has a red shell with unique markings that roughly resemble a flower or plant. It also has two horns made of wood, hoof shaped arms and a gold bell-shaped attachment on the lower body.

 _This is Tapu Bulu, the Guardian Deity of Ula'ula, and another one of the four Guardians of Alola. He has powerful charging attacks and strength. His horns can put off a lot of damage to others and has the ability to command plants to throw off foes. Despite being so powerful, he is rather irresponsible at times. This being one of those cases of irresponsibility._

"Bulu?" Tapu Koko called out, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be protecting Ula'ula Island."

"Not to worry. These things were retreating to Melemele. I had to come here before they do damage," Tapu Bulu explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Tapu Koko asked. Then something zoomed past the two guardians and a house behind them was blown apart in one fell swoop from the unknown speeding object.

"Well that should be one of them I was fighting," Tapu Bulu stated. From the piles of broken wood stood a skinny figure. The skinny figure was tall and pure white cockroach creature, with really thin legs and feet that resembled high heeled shoes. The figure was also feminine looking with long bug antennas on its head and purple eyes with blue pupils.

"Well this is great. I could use your help with this one, Koko," Tapu Bulu said, punching his hoof-like arms together.

"Very well. I won't let these things stop us, no matter how powerful they are," Tapu Koko said as he started charging up electric power in his shell. The skinny creature then moves towards the two guardians with incredible speed, but they both avoided just in time as Tapu Koko used Electro Ball, hitting the speeding creature.

The skinny creature then powers up and uses Bug Buzz, hitting Tapu Koko with full force. Tapu Bulu charged at the skinny creature and used Skull Bash, but the creature dodged and kicked Tapu Bulu in the back, making him crash into a rocky wall. Tapu Bulu shaked his head and used Nature's Madness, hitting the skinny creature, then rammed at it with Skull Bash, knocking it out.

"That should be the last of that thing," Tapu Bulu said.

"I hope so. But there are still coming from that hole in the sky. We must stop them from approaching the innocent people and pokémon," Tapu Koko said, receiving a nod from Tapu Bulu as they both head forward into town. Surrounding the small town were many paper craft and mosquito creatures, holding many innocent people and pokémon hostage.

"I thought everyone escaped the battlefield," Tapu Koko said.

"Apparently not. Let's go!" Tapu Bulu shouted as he charges into the town.

"Bulu wait! Argh, why do you have to be so reckless?" Tapu Koko asked nobody in particular as he follows the guardian deity into town.

The mosquito creatures noticed Tapu Bulu charging in as the guardian deity rams into one of them and knocks them down with Skull Bash. The other mosquito creatures went to punch Tapu Bulu, but Tapu Koko goes in front of him and blocks the punches with his shell, then used Discharge, paralyzing the creatures.

"Be careful next time, Bulu," Tapu Koko told the guardian as they both went to the center of town and went in front of the innocents, who were surprised to see the two guardians.

"Do not worry. We will protect you from these things!" Tapu Bulu shouted with confidence, which his response were nods as Tapu Koko used Electro Ball at the muscular creatures, then Tapu Bulu used Zen Headbutt and pushed them back before lifting it up and throwing the creature out of town.

"That's how it's done," Tapu Bulu said as he kept his guard up to protect the innocent people and pokémon. Later, many of the other creatures surrounded the two guardians, which were the paper craft ones, the muscular ones, and the skinny ones, ready to attack.

"There's too many of them here. We need to weaken them all, but how?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"I have an idea. Do you know what to do?" Tapu Koko asked the guardian.

"You mean a double Nature's Madness?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Exactly. Ready?" Tapu Koko started to sparkle all over his body as he prepares to attack. Tapu Bulu nods as his body also started to sparkle, pounding his hoofs together.

The creatures were ready to attack, charging in at the guardians. The two guardians faces the creatures side by side as they were fully charged.

"Here we go! Nature's Madness!" Koko and Bulu shouted in unison as they both used Nature's Madness, hitting the attacking creatures all at once while dealing a lot of damage to them.

"Bulu, take the innocents to safety," Tapu Koko commanded as his shell charges up and creates an Electric Terrain. Tapu Bulu nods as he guided the innocents out of town and away from Koko as possible. Tapu Koko fully charges up his shell and uses Discharge, hitting all of the surrounding creatures and paralyzing them, "That should be all of them."

Tapu Bulu then comes back to the town to see the paralyzed creatures, then approaches Tapu Koko and says, "Well you certainly stopped them."

"I won't let these things stop us from protecting the Alola region. And we'll make sure to send them back to where they belong," Tapu Koko said with a triumphant look.

"That's the spirit, Koko," Tapu Bulu chuckled, then he looked past Tapu Koko to see a giant rock heading for him, "Look out!" Tapu Bulu pushed Tapu Koko out of the way and used Megahorn on the incoming rock, breaking through and destroying it. Tapu Koko used his shell to block the smaller rocks. Both Tapus looked forward where the giant rock came from to see a much larger creature approaching the town.

This larger creature was seems to be a black colored and menacing creature. It has a large mouth right at the center of what seems to be its belly, with several sharp fangs on the top and bottom jaw. Its insides are blue and within is a black tongue, along with several spikes. It has a small opening to the rest of its innards. It has two small arms located on the top of its head and has three digits with yellow claws. And there were a pair of large black pincers that appear to be extensions of its tongue coming out of its mouth. It has a pair of thick legs that have a yellow zigzag pattern on its knees, several wing-like protrusions around its body, with a tail which resembles a medieval mace and blue eyes on the top of its head and there also seems to be a smaller head on top, which also has blue eyes, with several yellow tipped spikes. It roared in a aggressive manner as it picked up another rock and threw it at the guardians, who avoided the attack.

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny," Tapu Bulu stated, looking annoyed. He turned to Tapu Koko, "What should we do, Koko?"

The said guardian looked to the large creature, then looked at Tapu Bulu and said, "We fight. And we do not stop until these things are sent back to where they came from."

"Well in that case," Tapu Bulu powers up Skull Bash, "Let's make them regret coming here."

Tapu Koko nodded as he charges up his shell with electricity and charges in, as well as Tapu Bulu.

The large creature saw the two guardians approaching it, and charges in as well, putting his large pincers in front. Both tapus didn't stop charging in as Tapu Koko put his shell in front to block the pincers, while Tapu Bulu just went charging in.

"This is our home….and we won't allow you to harm it or its residents in any way possible. So you shall face the Guardians of Alola!" Tapu Koko shouted as both he and Tapu Bulu collided with the pincers, creating a large flash of a yellow and green light that shined throughout Melemele Island. In two other islands, a pink flash of light shined throughout the entire island while a blue light shined throughout the other.

 _This battle ended in victory for the Guardians of Alola, but that victory was short lived. Although they won the battle and sent the mysterious creatures back to where they came from, the Guardian Deities suffered many injuries that resulted in three of the guardians coming into a coma. One of the guardians was able to stay awake, even after sustaining many injuries. The people and pokémon saw the three unconscious, and took them back to the ruins so they could recover. The remaining guardian who was awake instead looked around Alola rather than going back to its ruin, checking if there were more threats involving the mysterious creatures. None were in sight, relieving the Guardian Deity. Then the guardian went back to its ruin, and peace was brought back to Alola. However, this was only the beginning….of what's to come._

* * *

 **75 years later**

 **Hau'oli City Marina, Melemele**

 **Alola Region**

 **7:45 am**

It was a bright, sunny day. The rays of the beautiful sunlight shined on the waving waters around the Marina in Hau'oli City. The waving waters were sparkling when the sunlight was shining on it, and even some water type pokémon were shining with the sunlight. The solid ground shined like a crystal, reflecting the sun's rays on the buildings and boats. It certainly was a bright and beautiful sunny day in Alola.

However, there was someone at the Marina, waiting for something, or someone. It was a young boy, assumingly a teenager. He was pale skinned, and had green eyes and short blond hair, with a large streak of hair blocking his right eye. He seems to be wearing a black hoodie with claw marks on them, one claw mark on his chest revealing a red shirt underneath. He also is wearing black jeans with claw marks on the legs, a red side pack around his waist, red shoes with a grey sole, and two grey piercings on both of his ears.

The boy was waiting at the Marina for someone to arrive, his patience wearing thin a bit. He has been waiting for almost thirty minutes, about half an hour or more. Just then, the boy looked up to see a pure white boat arriving with a symbol at the side. The symbol seems to be gold colored, and it looks like a trident with diamond shapes at the three top ends. Knowing this very boat arrived at the Marina, the boy smiled a bit as he walked up to the port, and a bridge came out of the said boat.

The door from the boat opened as a girl, almost the same age as the boy, came out of the boat. This girl almost look like a twin to the boy, only her short blond hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and two streaks of hair beside her head. She has the same green eye color as the boy and same pale skin. Although, her outfit of choice was different from the boy. She was wearing a pure white blouse, as well as a white skirt, and a light blue ribbon around her neck. And she also had white boots on, and pinkish red backpack. The girl looked up from the bridge to see the boy in front and smiled.

"Hello Gladion," the girl greeted.

The boy, known as Gladion, smiled more after the girl said "hello."

"Welcome back home, Lillie."


End file.
